Fangirls, Tomatoes, and Other Random Things
by Ghost Dancer
Summary: Just another day in the life of our favorite Digimon characters. Running away from fangirls again. [VERY odd AU]


Title: Fangirls, Tomatoes, and Other Random Things  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Ghost Dancer  
  
Warnings: Weirdness. Some amount of insanity. Series crossover. 02/03  
  
Pairings: None  
  
* * * *  
  
"Daisuke! Quick!" Daisuke darted along the street towards Hikari's voice. Diving into the open doorway, he heard Takeru snap it shut behind him, before landing in a heap on the floor.  
  
"What TOOK you so long?" Iori asked from where he stood, against the wall.  
  
"Rabid Fangirls." Daisuke panted, scrambling to his feet. "Water. Now."  
  
"How about a please?" Ken said dryly, handing him a glass of water.  
  
Daisuke grabbed the glass and gulped down its contents before taking a deep breath.  
  
"Please." He said, grinning.  
  
The safe house was relatively peaceful. Taichi was sitting, huddled up in an armchair reading, "Something Under the Bed is Drooling", a Coke can clutched in his left hand, as he healed the comic book in his right. Mimi was in the kitchen with Miyako, baking something that smelled like a mix of rotten eggs and burnt cookies. Yamato was asleep on the couch, snoring slightly, his guitar lying against one end of the couch where he had set it before dosing off. Takato, Kenta, Hirokazu, and Jenrya where each sitting on an armrest of another two chairs, playing a card game that involved holding the cards very close to your face and giving everyone in the room shifty looks. Juri was sitting on a stool in the kitchen, watching the events in the house with an amused look on her face, as if she where trying not to laugh. Ruki was pacing the hallway floor, a small book in her hand, looking as if she was trying to memorize something. Sora was reading what looked like a romance novel in the middle of the living room floor; legs crossed like some foreign priestess. Koushiro was busily typing away at his computer, eyes glued to the screen, Jyou peering over his shoulder as he did so.  
  
"Oi, Koushiro, catch!" Daisuke hollered, throwing a floppy disk at the computer whiz. Jyou caught it and handed it over to his friend.  
  
"Thanks Daisuke. Anything interesting today?" Koushiro asked, showing the disk into the computer slot.  
  
"No, only something you should be warned against. Don't TOUCH the one labeled, "Truth or Dare 2"."  
  
"If it's anything like the first one, I won't read it." Iori sniffed, walking over to Juri and climbing onto a stool beside her.  
  
"I ain't touching it." Taichi said, taking a gulp of Coke and turning the page of his book.  
  
Ruki stopped her pacing to snicker. "Another one from her highness Taiora Queen?"  
  
"Another TWO." Daisuke corrected. "Watch out for "Party Time!". It's a killer."  
  
"Two?" Jenrya said, looking up from the card game to stare in horror at Daisuke. "What do these people DO other than write stuff about us?"  
  
"Nothing?" Suggested Kenta.  
  
"Ugh. I don't think I could stand that." Sora said.  
  
"Witch is why you're sitting down." Taichi said dryly, still without looking up from the book.  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"DAISUKE!" Shouted Koushiro, clicking madly at the computer while shoving himself away from the screen. "A little WARNING?!"  
  
"Sorry, I forgot about that one." Daisuke winced, dropping into a chair.  
  
"FORGOT?! This thing's worse than T.Q.'s stuff!!!"  
  
"Oops?" Daisuke said.  
  
"Keep it down in there! We're trying to cook!" Mimi's voice came from the kitchen.  
  
"Don't you mean, 'we're trying to kill everyone in sight'?" Takeru said.  
  
"Lucky for you you're NOT in sight! Let's just hope it STAYS that way!" Shouted Miyako.  
  
"Oww. My ear." Groaned Yamato, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. "I was sleeping."  
  
"New batch of Fics." Daisuke told Yamato, waving at the computer. "And MAN do they suck. I actually found a nice one where I don't get bashed or fall in love with anyone though!" He said brightly. "Sadly, it was one where I jumped off a bridge."  
  
Ken and Takeru began snickering. Daisuke threw them a disgusted look. "Laugh it up, fuzballs." He grumbled.  
  
"Isn't that from Star Wars?" Kenta said, blinking.  
  
"So? You're point?" Asked Daisuke.  
  
Jenrya sighed. "Kenta, you're turn."  
  
"What? Oh." Kenta turned back to the game.  
  
"Ugh. Are they ALL like this?!" Asked Koushiro in frustration. "I'm sick of everything being about Tai, Matt, and Sora!"  
  
"You're just jealous." Taichi said, actually looking up from his book.  
  
"Actually, I'm grateful. You get all the attention and I don't have to put up with people writing sap about ME." Iori said with a grin. "One of the advantages to being an under loved character."  
  
"No comment." Said Ruki.  
  
"I'm starting to really wonder if these people have a mental illness or something." Hirokazu mumbled, rearranging his cards.  
  
"I KNOW they have a mental illness." Yamato snorted.  
  
"O-oer." Koushiro winced. "Hey Yamato, you'd better take a look at this one."  
  
Everyone turned to look at Yamato was he warily stood up and strolled over to the computer. A second later, he let out a scream.  
  
"WHAT THE H#*@?!?!?! WHO WROTE THIS?!?!" He shouted.  
  
"Hmm. LurvGrul118." Jyou read aloud. "Not a very creative name."  
  
"She can't even spell!" Muttered Takato. "Then again, neither can I."  
  
"Oh look, here comes Ryo and Shuichon." Hikari said, from her perch near the window. Jenrya looked up at the sound of his younger sister's name.  
  
"Hurry Takeru, open the door." Hikari said, opening the window and sticking her head out. "HEY RYO, SHUICHON, OVER HERE!"  
  
Two figures toppled in though the door before Takeru slammed it behind them.  
  
"Rabid Fangirls?" Daisuke said.  
  
"How'd you guess?" Ryo panted, holding out a second floppy disk.  
  
"Thewe where a lot of people!" Shuichon exclaimed, bounding over to her brother and scrambling up next to him. Jenrya smiled, and ruffled her hair.  
  
Shuichon blinked, then looked over at Yamato.  
  
"Jen?"  
  
"Yeah Shui?"  
  
"Why does Yamatho look like an apple?"  
  
"Hmm. I'd say he looks more like a tomato."  
  
"I'd have to agree with you on that one Jenrya."  
  
"Jen? Wha's a toematoe?"  
  
The End  
  
* * * *  
  
Ghost Dancer: Weeeeee! That was FUN! ^_^  
  
Chibi Ken: That was STUPID.  
  
Ghost Dancer: I just HAD to do one of those. *winks*  
  
Chibi Takato: No, you didn't.  
  
Ghost Dancer: Don't own Digimon by the way!  
  
Chibi Taichi: No kidding.  
  
Chibi Yamato: I want to know what was in those fics! TELL ME!  
  
Chibi Daisuke: Please review?  
  
~*§*~ 


End file.
